rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Holmes Dungeons
thumb|left|Blue Box, обложка пятого выпуска [[коробка|коробки]] После успеха троекнижия «белой коробки» и выхода пяти дополнений за работу над новой редакцией взялся Джон Эрик Холмс. Он активно использовал материалы Гигакса и Арнесона из основных книг OD&D с фрагментами Chainmail (многие боевые правила) и Greyhawk (класс вора) и, в меньшей степени, Blackmoor. Правила включают также элементы, специфичные для этой и только этой редакции — например, правило инициативы, которое гласит, что в бою действуют первыми существа с более высокой Ловкостью; если Ловкость монстра неизвестна, нужно её прямо тут же перед боем накидать по 3d6; если Ловкость отличается только на один-два пункта, требуется отдельный оппозитный бросок d6. Сейчас принято считать эти элементы хоумрулами ХолмсаMark Bertenshaw, Dungeons & Dragons a.k.a. Basic Dungeons & Dragons, Basic Game Book. Работа над новым изданием осуществлялась в сжатые сроки, и Холмсу помогали другие сотрудники TSR, торопившиеся вносить изменения, не всегда ставя его в известность. В результате первый выпуск за июль 1977, собранный к фестивалям GenCon и OriginsTim Kask, «The blank-bottomed boxes were an initial sample run that was defective (incomplete). We probably made up quite a few for GenCon if we had the components; incomplete boxes would not have fazed us in achieving that end.», содержал много ошибок, связанных прежде всего с отсылками к материалам, в книгу не вошедшим«Basic Dungeons & Dragons», 1977, Page 10. Это было связано не только с недостаточной скоординированностью игроделов, но и с тем, что объём новой базовой книги, «Basic Dungeons & Dragons», был существенно ужат — почти вдвое по сравнению с оригиналом, а вилка поддерживаемых уровней предельно сузилась до 1-3. Позже в статье для 52 номера журнала «Dragon» Холмс признал обилие опечаток, свалил вину на своих коллег и написал, что «большинство ошибок было исправлено уже во втором выпуске»Dragon #52, 1981. «Basic D&D Points of View», стр. 18.. Тем не менее, современные коллекционеры насчитывают около десятка вариантов «синей коробки», отличающихся наполнением задней стороны обложки, номерами страниц в оглавлении, терминологией (хоббиты / халфлинги), списком включённых монстров, а также менее заметным по книге правил различиям вроде наличия или отсутствия в собственно коробочном наборе дайсов и фломастеровD&D Basic Set: Printing Information. При этом трудно спорить, что в книге базовых правил разница между самым первым выпуском 1977 года и самым популярным (официально, третьим) 1979 года наиболее заметнаZenopus, Basic Set Rulebook Changes.. Большинство современных игроков и любителей старой школы никогда не видели первого издания и знакомы с ним по существенно исправленным переизданиям (например, «серебряным юбилейным» изданием «Basic Dungeons & Dragons» 1999 года), пиратским сканам более распространённых выпусков и статьям в журнале «Dragon», который долгие годы называл перевыпуски «редакциями» и путался в их нумерации (все выпуски Холмса были «второй редакцией» по отношению к «первой» Original D&D, а вот выпуски Молдвея стали то ли «переработанной второй редакцией», то ли «третьей», что сделало Менцера либо «третьей редакцией», либо «четвёртой») до самого выхода настоящей третьей редакции, D&D 3.0. В коробочный комплект входили пять дайсов: d4, d6, d8, d12 и d20Jon Adair, Old Dice Set, 16 июля 2009., причём последний был маркирован дважды от нуля до девятки, и использовался как d10. Для броска собственно d20 нужно было его бросать вместе с «контрольным» кубиком d6 и добавлять 10, если на нём выпало 4-6. Знакомый современным игрокам d10 (пятиугольный ) появился только к 1980 годуVeteran of the Dice Wars, 11 апреля 2012.. Книжная полка Holmes Basic Set.jpg|«Basic Dungeons & Dragons (1977)» Monster Treasure Assortment Set 1.jpg|«Monster & Treasure Assortment Set 1» (1977) Monster Treasure Assortment Set 2.jpg|«Monster & Treasure Assortment Set 2» (1977) Monster Treasure Assortment Set 3.jpg|«Monster & Treasure Assortment Set 3» (1978) B1 front mono.jpg|B1: «In Search of the Unknown» (1978) B2 front.jpg|B2: «Keep on the Borderlands» (1979) Monster Treasure Assortment.jpg|«Monster & Treasure Assortment» (1980) Holmes Basic Set.jpg|«Basic Dungeons & Dragons (1999)» B2 front.jpg|B2: «Keep on the Borderlands (1999)» Источники Категория:Классические редакции Dungeons & Dragons